


Writing Prompt #2

by FreyaRays



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaRays/pseuds/FreyaRays
Summary: PromptWords: 350Genre: AdventureCharacter: A daydreamerMaterial: A wooden crossSentence: "Is anyone there?"





	

Her hands where folded neatly on her desk, eyes watching the tree that had been full of sharp edges, slowly soften. 

The three main branches, one on top and two on either side, sprouted branches as the roots took hold in the greener than green grass, some of them puncturing swirling lines of snow. 

Buds formed on the leafless tree and flowers burst from them, purple and gold. She, entranced, watched as the snow melted and formed a stream full of crystal clear water, leave each and every rock in the bed of stream visible. Fish of gold and red and blue, leisurely swimming, appeared in the stream. 

Moss grew on the tree roots where the tree barely touched the stream, like it had one toe in the water, testing the temperature. Wildflowers unfolded their petals, bringing pale pastels that contrasted sharply with the dark brown of the trunk. 

A fox hesitantly stepped on to the grass looking like it was expecting it to bite him. The fox slowly approached the stream, its red coat flashing in the light. It opened its mouth and- 

"Is anybody there?" 

She was snapped back to reality, the tree returning to the wooden cross against cracked beige paint, the grass to the huge blackboard covered in cursive notes. 

"Seriously you're going to miss your next class." 

She turned to her friend, whose loud red hair was only matched by her personality. She thought about throwing her pencil at her, but she couldn't afford the loss, and she threw them at her friends so often that they had gotten proficient at dodging them. "You can go on, the Sisters can't stand you already." 

"Yeah, I have no idea why."

She snorted as she shoved her book in her bag, "You said that abstinence was effective 99.9% of the time, then showed a picture of the Virgin Mary."

"That's no reason!" They walked out of the empty classroom. 

"They wanted to kick you out."

"No they didn't!" She gave her a look. "Okay so I messed up, but they found you reading a book with a pentagram on the cover!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
> Words: 350  
> Genre: Adventure  
> Character: A daydreamer  
> Material: A wooden cross  
> Sentence: "Is anyone there?"


End file.
